Wizpig's Revenge
by Metal Paula
Summary: Wizpig's back and worse than ever! This is my first fanfic so you're warned! Also has no DKR releated stuff...


Disclaimer: I don't own Diddy Kong Racing, Donkey Kong 64, Banjo-Kazooie, Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Metroid and Pokémon, however I own myself!  
  
--------------------  
  
Wizpig's Revenge by Metal Paula  
  
  
  
If you remember well, Diddy and his friends in the Timber's Island, betted Wizpig. Now he wants a revenge with all of them...   
  
Wizpig: Ouch, those kids really blew my away from their stupid island!   
  
Minion: Now what are we going to do?   
  
Wizpig: Well, I'll kidnap all of them for do something really bad...   
  
Minion: That sounds evil!  
  
Wizpig: Yes, 'cause I'm a bad guy, IDIOT!   
  
1 hour after...   
  
Minion: Sir, we found another one.   
  
Wizpig: Good job, we have only 2 left, the chimp and the bear!   
  
Minion: Oh, you forgot the kremling...   
  
Wizpig: He's a bad guy from my friend K. Rool, so I forgave him.   
  
Conker talks from the cage.   
  
Conker: What's your nasty plan now? Free me and my friends NOW!!   
  
Wizpig puts a big acorn in Conker's mouth.   
  
Wizpig: Shut up, You'll see later...   
  
Meanwhile at Spiral Mountain, there's a sign that says: "Visit the moving boulder from the Spiral Mountain. B-K's Tourist Trip".  
  
Banjo: We make lots of money with Gruntilda.   
  
Kazooie: Yeah!!   
  
Banjo: Hey, look at the sky.  
  
Kazooie: What the heck is that thing?  
  
Banjo: Dunno.  
  
Suddenly the Wizpig's ship lands in front Banjo's house.   
  
Banjo: Oh no, the F.B.I. found us!   
  
Kazooie: I told you that it wasn't going to be a good idea!   
  
Tooty: What are you talking about? That isn't the FBI.  
  
Banjo: Look, someone came from there!  
  
Minion: You, the bear with the backpack, you come with us.   
  
Banjo: If I don't want, what will happen?   
  
The Minion take out a big gun and points to the Gruntilda's boulder.   
  
Banjo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
The Minion shoots to the boulder and it destroys it, freeing Gruntilda.   
  
Kazooie: Yikes!   
  
Gruntilda: I'm free is time to fear, I'll kidnap that little bear!   
  
Tooty: No again!   
  
Gruntilda climbs (I don't know how) to the top of her Lair and uses an attraction spell on Tooty.   
  
Tooty: HELP!!   
  
Banjo: Kazooie, what are we going to do?!   
  
Minion: Duh, I did something bad?   
  
Banjo and Kazooie run away.   
  
Minion: Hey, where are you going? !  
  
Meanwhile at DK island...   
  
Diddy: DK, wake up, the girls are fighting again!   
  
DK: Oh No!   
  
Dixie and Tiny are pulling each one from their hair.   
  
Tiny: Ouch, stop doing that!   
  
Dixie: You stop to doing that!   
  
DK: Stop you two, or you're gonna have a date with a shaving machine.   
  
Lanky: Oh, look at... ooooooooohhhh!!   
  
The Wizpig's ship lands near the DK's house (basically, over Cranky's Cabin)   
  
Cranky: Look what you have done to my precious cabin, whippersnappers!   
  
Diddy: Oh no, he's back!   
  
DK: Who?   
  
Diddy: The big pig that we betted at Timber's Island in DKR.   
  
Lanky: I don't know nothing about you're telling.   
  
A light appear over Diddy, and it sucks him into the ship.   
  
Diddy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!   
  
Chunky: Good bye!   
  
The ship was gone.   
  
Tiny: Ha, your stupid boyfriend has gone!   
  
Dixie: DIDDY!!   
  
Chunky: Good bye!   
  
Lanky: SHUT UP!!   
  
DK: Now I hate that phrase!   
  
Carnky: And I hate all of you!   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Wizpig: Well, 8 of them is good, the bear is too stupid for doing something.   
  
Minion: So, what are we going to do with this ones?   
  
Wizpig: I made this machine that can turn an animated character into a realistic animal.   
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!   
  
Minion: Even I'm scared of that!   
  
T. T.: Ha, I'm a clock, I can't be transformed, you morons!   
  
Wizpig: Hmmmm, in that case put him in a capsule and thrown him to the space!   
  
T. T.: Why do I always have to open my big mouth?   
  
The minion did it, but the capsule lands at the Planet Zebes over Samus (Here come the troubles).   
  
Samus: Ouch, who are you?   
  
T. T.: Hi there, I'm T. T.!   
  
Samus: (Aiming T.T. with her hand gun) You look too stupid , where do you come?   
  
T. T.: I don't remember very well.   
  
Samus: Oh, you look like a swiss clock, we're going to Switzerland!   
  
T. T.: Yippee!!   
  
Samus: I dislike your silly voice!   
  
T. T.: And I don't like you either.  
  
Meanwhile with DK...   
  
Dixie: DK, where's Diddy?   
  
DK: I dunno.   
  
Dixie: We need to rescue him.   
  
DK: I don't wanna go.   
  
Dixie: Well, if you don't want, I'll go alone...   
  
DK: And go with your sister, she's a good company.   
  
Dixie: WHAT?   
  
Tiny: Dixie, is time to play!   
  
Dixie; Shut up, you little ant!   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Banjo: Ha, is a good idea to visit Switzerland, the F.B.I. never will find us here.   
  
Kazooie: But, what is gonna happen to Tooty?   
  
Banjo: Uh oh.   
  
Meanwhile at Gruntilda's Lair...   
  
Gruntilda: Hurry Klungo pull that switch, I wanna be a pretty witch.   
  
Klungo: Yeah... Yeah.... (thinking) Me sometimesss hate her stupid rhymesss!   
  
Klungo tries to pull the switch, but he can't, then Mario and Yoshi enter.   
  
Tooty: Phew...   
  
Yoshi: Oh, look at that thing!   
  
Klungo: Who are you?   
  
Mario: Only two guys that are looking in other people things.   
  
Klungo: Oh well. Do you wanna help me?   
  
Yoshi: Sure, what?   
  
Klungo: Do you see that switch? Pull it!   
  
Mario: O. K.!   
  
Tooty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!   
  
Mario pulls the switch.   
  
Yoshi: SHINNING SPARKS!!   
  
Klungo: Hey thanksss. Do you want to eat pizza with me and mistressss?   
  
Yoshi: Of course, green guy!   
  
Klungo: Me not green guy. Me Klungo!   
  
Yoshi: Whatever...  
  
Mario: Where's your mistress?   
  
Gruntilda exits from the machine.   
  
Klungo: Is she.   
  
Mario: Why everybody has green skin? You Yoshi, Klungo and her!   
  
Tooty exits from the other door.   
  
Mario: AND SHE!!   
  
Yoshi: I'm hungry!   
  
Klungo: We better get out from here!   
  
Klungo puts Gruntilda, Mario and Yoshi on a car. Then Klungo speeds up out of the place.   
  
Tooty: I'LL CATCH YOU!!   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Samus: Here is. It's Switzerland!   
  
T. T.: Hmmmm, this place doesn't remember me nothing.   
  
Samus: Don't see, snow, presents, CHRISTMAS!!   
  
T. T.: Calm down, who do you thing that you're? Santa Claus?   
  
Samus: Yes, I AM SANTA! KIDS, TAKE SOME PRESENTS!!   
  
T. T.: Ahhhhhhhhhhh. She's crazy!   
  
Samus starts a shooting blast beams frenzy to everywhere.   
  
Samus: HO HO HO HOOOOOOO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!   
  
Banjo: Kazooie look, T. T. with Samus Aran!   
  
Kazooie: What are they doing here?   
  
Banjo: Hey T. T.   
  
T. T.: Hi Banjo...   
  
Kazooie: And what about me?   
  
T. T.: Oh, hello Banjo's bird!   
  
Banjo: Her name is Kazooie.   
  
T. T.: Well, I need to remember something, but I don't know what.   
  
Banjo: I'll help you.   
  
Banjo takes out his banjo and hits T. T.   
  
Kazooie: Good job Banjo, now he's fainted.   
  
Samus: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Tiny: Dixie.   
  
Dixie: What?   
  
Tiny: Where are we gonna go?   
  
Dixie: IS THE TWENTY-THIRD TIME THAT I TOLD YOU, WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE DIDDY!!   
  
Tiny: First I want to go there!   
  
Tiny points to a museum.   
  
Dixie: No way, we are late!   
  
Tiny: (With big and sad eyes) Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasseeeeeeeeeeee!   
  
Dixie: O.K. but don't do that stupid face again!   
  
In the museum (Here I am)   
  
Metal Paula: Hello I'm Metal Paula, the owner of this place.   
  
Dixie: Good, show us all your dump now!  
  
Metal Paula: Well, to my right is the ocarina of time, you know it from Zelda 64.   
  
Tiny: Oh, look at... ooooooooohhhh!!   
  
Dixie: And how did you get it?   
  
Link appears in front of Metal Paula.   
  
Link: Give me my ocarina now!   
  
Metal Paula: I'll give you something else instead...  
  
Metal Paula pulls a rope and an anvil falls over Link.   
  
Link: Old jock! (faints)   
  
Metal Paula: Let's continue, to my left is a wall.   
  
Dixie: GOOD DEAL!!   
  
Al: What? It has a window, and... and...   
  
Tiny: OOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!   
  
Al: Look at the ceiling, there's a fissure.   
  
Dixie: It isn't dangerous?   
  
Link: GIMME MY...!!   
  
One part of the ceiling falls over Link.   
  
Dixie: And what's that?   
  
Metal Paula: Oh, is a mysterious mirror that even I don't know what can it do.   
  
Dixie: Well, Let me see.   
  
Dixie looks at the mirror, she sees herself but with purple clothing and is redhead (Kinda 2 players contest from DKC2).   
  
Dixie: Hey, it's a lacking mirror, come on Tiny, we're get outta this place.   
  
Metal Paula: Hey, where's my tip?   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Mario: Ahhhhhhhhh... PIZZA, KING'S FOOD!!   
  
Yoshi: Yes, now eat!   
  
Klungo: By the way, where'sss ugly bear?   
  
Mario: Duh, I don't remember.   
  
Tooty brooks a wall and catches Yoshi.   
  
Yoshi: MARIO, HEEEEEEELLLLLPP!!   
  
Mario: No way, I'm busy.   
  
Mario is eating pizza like mad.   
  
Klungo: (Hitting Tooty with his cane) Leave him, leave him!   
  
Tooty smashes Klungo.   
  
Mario: Ohhhhh, that should hurt!   
  
Tooty picks up Yoshi and then runs away with him.   
  
Yoshi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!   
  
Mario: Come back, you haven't finished your pizza!   
  
Mario follows Tooty.   
  
Meanwhile in the K. Rool's Hideout, Krunch is watching some photos from Diddy Kong Racing.   
  
Krunch: (sigh) My old friends.   
  
Now his looking a photo where he's shoothing a homing rocket at Diddy.   
  
Krunch: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!   
  
Krunch falls from the chair while he laughs, then Krusha enters.   
  
Krusha: Duh, what happen?   
  
Krunch: Oh (Stands up) nothing, only I'm remembering old times.   
  
Krusha: Oh well.   
  
Krunch: I have an idea, I'm gonna call my friends by phone for talk a bit with them.   
  
Krusha: Duh, which friends?   
  
Krunch: (Talking to the phone) Hello, is Conker there?... WHAT!!... O.K., I'll recall him later.   
  
(Krusha starts to hum the Pokémon theme with "Duhs" for no reason)   
  
Krunch: (Talking to the phone again) Hi, is Drumstick there?...   
  
King Dedede (from Kirby games) is talking at the other line.   
  
Dedede: Who's Drumstick.   
  
Krunch: Come on, stupid chicken, you know already who are you.   
  
Dedede: STUPID CHICKEN?!! I WAS INSULTED, NOW I'M GOING TO...   
  
Krunch hangs up the phone.   
  
Krunch: Oups, wrong number.   
  
2 hours later...   
  
Krunch: THAT CAN'T BE, NOBODY IS IN THEIR HOUSES!!   
  
Krusha: (Stops the humming) Is that bad?   
  
Krunch: Yeah, they should have troubles!   
  
Krusha: Duh, if you rescue them, you'll do a good thing.   
  
Krunch: This time I'm going to do an exception, come on Krusha!   
  
Krusha: Duh, O.K.   
  
Meanwhile, T. T. awakes.   
  
T. T.: Oh my head.   
  
T. T. looks very close to Banjo.   
  
T. T.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!   
  
Banjo: Don't be scared, is only me, Banjo.   
  
T. T.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!   
  
Samus: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!   
  
Kazooie: Shut up!   
  
T. T.: Don't scare me of that form again!   
  
Banjo: OK, what're you doing here?   
  
T. T.: Now I remember, BANJO, EVERYBODY WAS KIDNAPPED BY WIZPIG!!   
  
Banjo: Hey, they almost kidnapped me too.   
  
T. T.: We need to rescue them!   
  
Kazooie: Today no, I'm tired.   
  
Banjo: It isn't time of tell those things, come on Kazooie!   
  
Samus: Where's my sleigh?!   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Metal Paula: Stop right there!   
  
Dixie: This place is a lose of time!   
  
Tiny: For me is funny.   
  
Dixie: Shut up!   
  
Tooty enters by destroying a wall.   
  
Metal Paula: Hey, you'll pay for that wall.   
  
Tooty: Where's Banjo?   
  
Meatl Paula: You mean this banjo? (Holding the musical instrument)   
  
Tooty: Don't play with me.   
  
Dixie: Hey, you didn't showed us that!   
  
Yoshi: I'm bored.   
  
Tiny: I'm scared Dixie!   
  
Dixie: Oh Come mon, don't begin to cry.   
  
Tiny: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!   
  
Dixie: Oh no!   
  
Mario arrives from the crashed wall.   
  
Mario: Hef, huf. SO... YOU... ARE... HERE... YOSHI!!   
  
Metal Paula: But is Mario!   
  
Suddenly, the Dixie's reflect from the "mysterious mirror" gets out from the mirror.   
  
Reflect: Now I'm free!   
  
Metal Paula: WHAT THE...?  
  
Tiny: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Two Dixies!!   
  
Dixie pounds Tiny   
  
Metal Paula: Who're you?   
  
Reflect: I'm am evil spirit from beyond, only I needed a stupid that shows his or her face in the mirror for exit from there.   
  
Metal Paula: But I watched the mirror first than anyone.   
  
Reflect: Sorry, you're too ugly and annoying.   
  
Metal Paula: Hey!  
  
Dixie: Ha, I'm more beautiful than you, pathetic clone!   
  
Tooty: DON'T TELL ME THAT WORD AGAIN!!   
  
Dixie: What? Beautiful?   
  
Tooty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!   
  
Krunch and Krusha arrives too.   
  
Krunch: Excuse me, did you saw...   
  
Metal Paula: More customers!   
  
Reflect: Here's a demonstration of my power!   
  
Mario: Look at me, I'm scared!   
  
The Clone put her hands on the flour. then the museum starts to fly through the space with her, Dixie (The real), Tiny, Mario, Tooty (Holding Yoshi), Krunch, Krusha and... ME!!   
  
Metal Paula: AHHHHH!! I HAVE FEAR TO HEIGHTS!!   
  
Yoshi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!   
  
Tiny: You and me too, Yoshi!   
  
Dixie Clone: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!   
  
Dixie: Close your mouth for once!   
  
Krunch: And we hardly know what's happening here!   
  
Krusha: Duh, this doesn't look good.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Wizpig: OK, in 5 seconds I'll push the magic button.   
  
Minion: Where's my popcorn?   
  
Wizpig: Five...   
  
Minion: Four...   
  
Wizpig: Three...   
  
Minion: Duh, what's before the three?   
  
Wizpig: TWO, IDIOT, TWO!!   
  
Minion: Oh yeah, two...   
  
Wizpig: ONE...   
  
Samus: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!   
  
Minion: Merry christmas for you too, boss!   
  
Wizpig: We aren't in december, fool! (I hope you are reading this fanfic in another month).   
  
Banjo: Surrender Wizpig, you have troubles now!   
  
T. T.: Yeah...   
  
Diddy: Oh, my heroes!   
  
Wizpig: Oh yeah?   
  
Wizpig pushes a button that blew away Banjo, Kazooie and T.T.   
  
Kazooie: Looks like we...   
  
Banjo: are blasting off...   
  
T. T.: AWAAAAAAYY!!   
  
The Team Rocket is looking them from behind.   
  
James: Hey, why does everybody copies that from us?   
  
Jesse: Because it's funny!   
  
James: Oh yeah!   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Minion: Ha! Nothing can stop us!   
  
Wizpig: Push that silly button NOW!   
  
Suddenly the museum lands on Wizpig's ship.   
  
Wizpig: NOW WHAT?!!   
  
Metal Paula: I'M DIZZY!!   
  
Mario: PIZZA!!   
  
Yoshi: Can you leave me on the floor?   
  
Tooty: NO!   
  
Yoshi: Awn...   
  
Mario: Ha, you are gonna be on her hands forever!   
  
Tiny: Ohhhhhh, look at Diddy and his friends!   
  
Dixie and her clone becomes to pull the hair each one.   
  
Wizpig: You can't stop me.   
  
Krunch: Free my friends, you big pig!   
  
Metal Paula: I'll help you.   
  
Metal Paula takes out a pokéball.   
  
Metal Paula: Pokéball, GO!   
  
A Lapras pops out from the pokéball.   
  
Lapras: Hi everybody, me Lapras!   
  
Mario: A talking pokémon!   
  
Metal Paula: Don't worry, he can talk.   
  
Lapras: That's right!   
  
Meowth: (From somewhere) That's my line!   
  
Metal Paulal: Now Lapras, Body Slam on them!   
  
Minion: Oh no!   
  
Lapras: But me no want hurt them.   
  
Metal Paula: WHAT?   
  
Wizpig: Ha!   
  
Lapras looks at Krusha.   
  
Lapras: Duh, hello.   
  
Krusha: Duh, You like say "duh" too?   
  
Lapras: Duh, yeah!   
  
Krusha: He, he!   
  
Tiny: They look very happy.   
  
Wizpig push a button and a cage falls over everybody minus Samus. Dixie beats her clone, then the clone beats Dixie with more power and she falls in the cage with the DKR characters. Samus is siting while sings xmas carols.   
  
Wizpig: Well, well!   
  
Dixie: Oh Diddy, so you're here!   
  
Diddy: Yeah!   
  
Lapras and Krusha start to hum again with "duhs" the Mushroom Kingdom theme from Super Mario RPG.   
  
Metal Paula: On my god!   
  
Wizpig: NO, I HATE THAT SONG!!   
  
Mario: Well, I like it!   
  
Samus: Take a present friend!   
  
Wizpig: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!   
  
Samus shoots an energy ball to Wizpig, sending him to fly away.   
  
Wizpig: Looks like I'm blasting off again!!   
  
Samus: Hey bad monkey, take a present too!   
  
Dixie Clone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!   
  
Mario: What a big scream!   
  
Samus: Merry Christmas!!   
  
Samus blasts the Clone too.   
  
Dixie Clone: Looks like I'm blasting off away too!   
  
Dixie: She's gone!   
  
Meanwhile with the team rocket...   
  
Dixie Clone: I'll come back!!   
  
Jesse: There go another one!   
  
James: Yep, is the fifth person that is blasted off today.   
  
Meowth: Meowth, that's right!   
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
_Banjo returned to the Spiral Mountain, then he betted Gruntilda (again) and put   
her under the big boulder.   
  
_Tooty recovered her beauty, freeing Yoshi.   
  
_Klungo is pulling the boulder where Gruntilda is.   
  
_Mario returned to the Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi, to Yoshi's Island.   
  
_Samus returned to normal and continues killing aliens and space monsters (don't forget Metroids).   
  
_Wizpig is in a lonely planet which is thousands and thousands of miles from a bathroom.   
  
_Dixie, Diddy and Tiny came back to the DK island.   
  
_Dixie's Clone is now in Norway, thinking in a plan for revenge.   
  
_The cast from Diddy Kong Racing (minus Taj) went to Krusha's meeting.  
  
_Metal Paula is repairing her museum (and planing her next fanfic, of course ^_^)   
  
_Krusha and Lapras made a choir where they hum classical tunes with "duhs".   
  
_King Dedede is chasing Krunch with a voice recognizer.   
  
_Krunch had his reunion with his friends, then he kicked them away.   
  
_Minion is searching Wizpig around the universe.   
  
_Link is in a hospital due to some accidents in a certain museum.   
  
_The Team Rocket was baslted-off again for no reason...  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Luigi: Hey you!   
  
Luigi and Funky Kong arrive in front of Metal Paula.   
  
Metal Paula: Me?   
  
Luigi: Yes, we want a part in this fanfic!   
  
Funky: Don't forget me, dude!   
  
Metal Paula: OK, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!   
  
Luigi: Yahoo!   
  
Luigi starts to wrestle with Mario.   
  
Metal Paula: -_- Why me?!  
  
Funky: Well guys, while those two are fighting each other, I wanna say some words: I want to give thanks to all the people who gave me the opportunity of appearing here, specially to my friends Donkey-dude, Diddy-dude, Dixie-dude, Tiny-dude. Chunky-dude, Lanky-dude and Geodude. Thanks again to everybody!   
  
Metal Paula: (Sniff) That was sentimental!   
  
The Real End!  
  
------------------  
  
Well, was it lame? Anyway, review now and hope for a second part. Dixie's Clone will be back and Ness and Paula from EarthBound are gonna be there too. See ya! ^_~ 


End file.
